Usapyon
Usapyon appeared in 2015 video game called Yo-kai Watch Blasters. Usapyon (Japanese: ピョン USApyon) is a Rank B, Ice-attribute 'Merican Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Usapyon is the partner of Hailey Anne, who is also one of the Yo-kai Watch 3 mascots and the Yo-kai Watch franchise. He is also the mascot of Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew. As of Yo-kai Watch 4, he is a Onechanside Yo-kai of the Uwanosora tribe. Usapyon wears a yellow spacesuit that has rabbit-like ears on the hood, and he carries a small orange ray gun modeled after a carrot. He also has a blue jet pack attached to his back. Usapyon has another mode known as Invader Mode (Japanese: ベイダーモード Beidā Mōdo, Vader Mode) where a black glass plate flips over his face, black smoke fills his helmet, and his eyes turn red. In the anime, he presses and holds both gray buttons on the cheek area on his helmet. While in Invader Mode, Usapyon typically shoots at the target of his anger, usually Hailey Anne. When his rage is at its peak, he transforms into Emperor Mode (Japanese: エンペラーモード Enperā Mōdo) by pressing the yellow buttons on top of his helmet, where he gains red armor and a teal-green cape. His Invader Mode-like eyes are also noticeably thicker and gain a eyelash-like spike. Usapyon's gun also changes in color to reflect Emperor Mode. For Emperor Mode to be activated, he press and holds the buttons in front of his "rabbit ears". Usapyon uses a laser gun officially referred to as the "Bunny Blaster". He shoots a big blue beam in the games, while in Invader Mode he shoots multiple red beams. They appear to be made of electricity since in one episode when he shoots Hailey Anne's chair it gets zapped and its "skeleton" can be seen. Usapyon appears to be very strong, since even strong Yo-kai like Robonyan F and Sproink run from him. However, as Sgt. Burly states in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Usapyon is a far-away attacker that is dependent on attacking from afar and is nearly useless up close in battle. Usapyon can activate Emperor mode, and when he does, he gains the ability to fly and has a more powerful beam. Usapyon used to be an otter named Chibi who ended up in a rabbit farm for some unknown reason. In Corocoro comic, he was bullied by the other rabbits there for being different from them. One day, he was selected by NASU to be the first animal to go to outer space. However, during the engine test, Chibi was inside the rocket and began to panic. He ended up causing the rocket to explode. Chibi then became a Yo-kai. Usapyon believes that when he was a test subject, he was treated well, but eventually relearned he was kept in a cage and fed whenever the scientists told him to. In the English dub of the Yo-kai Watch anime, he is shown to speak in a young Texan accent, reflecting his origin as a "space cowboy". Usapyon can change his Elemental Technique's attribute depending on the costume his is wearing and were considered Rare Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch 3, they were later made separate Yo-kai, along with his Usapyon Bcostume, and stripped them of their Rare Yo-kai status, except for Usapyon B. * Football Gear (Japanese: アメフトスタイル Ame-futo Sutairu) changes his attribute to Fire and gives him the Soultimate move Quarterback Sack. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Football Gear instead has a Lightning attribute. The Medallium Bio for this gear states: "Usapyon put on some 'Merican Football Gear, hoping protect himself from big hits up in space." * Racing Gear (Japanese: ドライビングスタイル Doraibingu Sutairu) changes it to Lightning and gives him the Soultimate move Road Rage. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Racing Gear instead has a Wind attribute. The Medallium bio for this gear states: "Usapyon put on some Racing Gear. It seems it's important to be able to drive really fast up in space." * Scuba Gear (Japanese: マリンスタイル Marin Sutairu) changes it to Water and gives him the Soultimate move Scuba Splash. The Medallium bio for this gear states: "Usapyon put on some Scuba Gear, in case he need to swim around underwater when up in space." * GI Gear (Japanese: ミリタリースタイル Miritarī Sutairu) changes it to Earth and gives him the Soultimate move Air Support. The Medallium bio for this gear states: "Usapyon put on some survival gear, ready for whatever harsh environments await him up in space." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lagomorphs Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Spirits Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe Category:Disney Universe